misfits_of_taldoreifandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
Quinn is a human monk. She is played by Erin. Her current whereabouts in game are unknown. She split from the party on short notice and met back up a while later for a short time to show off her newfound ability to back flip and to catch up with the rest of the Misfits. Description Appearance White, 6'1" with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Usually found wearing a simple set of monks robes accompanied by varying layers of furs. Personality Very closed about herself. Doesn't form emotional attachments easily, but is happy to be pleasant to those who haven't given her a reason not to. She was often excluded by her peers in the monastery where she grew up. This led to her having slow emotional growth, which causes her to act irrationally, usually favouring whatever actions benefit her or amuse her the most. Biography Background Not much is known about Quinn's parents. She was left as a baby at a monastery near Turst Fields. She grew up ostracised from her peers and found solace in the monastery gardens and library. When she was younger she discovered a small stash of books behind a false panel in the library wall in the monastery. From these books she started to secretly train herself in the Way of Shadow. Training in this secret tradition she was able to teach herself to move around undetected which gave her the freedom and peace she desperately craved. The day she came of age she used her newfound skills to leave the monastery undetected and escaped to the Dawnmist Pines, and later the Parchwood Timberlands where she lived mostly by hunting and occasionally selling lumber. Hearing about a festival in Emon from a passing traveller, Quinn decided to take the 2 month trip as she'd never left the region before. Relationships Quinn does not form relationships easily. However, there are a few minor ones of note: * Unnamed Friend from the monastery ** The only person Quinn was close to during childhood. Quinn had romantic feelings for them but never confessed due to her insecurities. One of the reasons Quinn left the monastery. * Reed (Friend/Prankee) ** Possibly Quinn's closest friend to date. Quinn began pranking Reed soon after joining the group. Once stabbed him to try and get him to go to sleep. Doesn't regret this in the slightest. Once carved him a small wooden dagger as an apology for this action so he wouldn't stab her back. * Happenstance (Friend) ** Quinn idolizes HP greatly. She believes she can learn a great deal from them in self confidence despite not knowing all the answers. Almost stabbed Vell after she upset HP in Castle Greyskull. * Vell (Once enemy, now friend) ** Initial enemy status developed due to Vell's exuberance about HP's origins. Anger overcome by spending time with her, Quinn has carved Vell a small wooden frog in the shape of her amphibian companion. * Alistair (Friend) * Izha (Friend) Character Information Quests Notable Items * Bracers of Defence (obtained in Emon) * Small Amulet (Supposedly from her Parents) Abilities Feats * Skulker Monk Abilities * Martial Arts (1d6) * Unarmoured Movement * Ki (6 points) ** Flurry Of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step Of The Wind * Deflect Missiles * Slow Fall * Extra Attack * Stunning Strike * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Shadow ** Shadow Arts ** Shadow Step Rogue Abilities * Expertise (2) * Sneak Attack (1d6) * Thieves Cant Quotes * "Reed, Go to bed before I stab you" * "Fine." (Throws dart) Trivia